1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sprocket, and more particularly to a multiple sprocket assembly having a guiding means for guiding the chain from the smaller sprocket to the larger sprocket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical multiple sprockets for bicycles comprise a number of sprockets for shiftable engagement with a chain. The sprockets include a number of peripheral teeth that have been developed for various kinds of shapes and for guiding the chain to move from one of the chains to the other. However, no guiding means have been provided for supporting the chain in place before the chain is engaged with the teeth of the larger sprocket when the chain is moved from the smaller sprocket to the larger sprocket.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional multiple sprockets for bicycles.